1. Field of the Invention
A hydroponic apparatus specifically configured to feed a plurality of plants supported thereon directly from a nutrient feed supply.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art discloses a number of hydroponic devices. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,667,158 shows a combined humidifier and plant apparatus including a first compartment, water trough being provided in the first compartment and a tray arranged to cover the water trough and for supporting a layer of soil above the trough. A second compartment is provided to receive a quantity of water. An immersion heater is located in the second compartment. A fan is positioned so as to drive air and water vapor across the surface of the water in the second compartment humidify the ambient atmosphere.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,451,162 illustrates a hydroponic apparatus including a housing means for forming a nutrient solution storage chamber. Pump means provided in the housing to pump the nutrient solution from the storage chamber to a supporting means holding the roots of the plants positioned within the housing means. Radiation means may also be provided in the housing means.
Additional examples of the prior art are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 119,242; 800,746; 841,306; 1,245,441; 2,121,461; 2,198,150; 2,296,860; 2,306,027; 2,431,890; 2,592,476; 2,777,253; 2,854,792; 2,855,725; 2,963,819; 3,095,670; 3,323,253; 3,532,437; 3,768,201; 3,841,023; 3,861,519; 3,992,809; 4,014,135; 4,051,626; 3,059,922; 4,075,785;. Also of interest is French Pat. Nos. 857,501, 1,170,246 and 1,400,547 together with British Pat. No. 4,469.